<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Story Behind the Masks by Arceus_Insanity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918707">The Story Behind the Masks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus_Insanity/pseuds/Arceus_Insanity'>Arceus_Insanity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: Triforce Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus_Insanity/pseuds/Arceus_Insanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own Zelda, I own this idea. My attempt at a creepypasta and why there is a broken doppel in Triforce Heroes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Story Behind the Masks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>To be honest I don't really know where to begin. Well... I guess I can start by saying I adore games. Not the violent, historical or phone type of games, but the cheerful games like Pokemon, Minecraft, Sonic, Mario, Super Smash, Kirby, basically anything done by Nintendo. But by far my favorite has to be Legend of Zelda. Always has been, I've gotten every single game there is in the franchise and a lot of added materials including the manga, even after all of this it still is my favorite game series. Now besides that I don't really like big multiplayer games, just games that let you play with a few friends are by far enough for me, but considering I don't invite people over at all, I'm kinda limited to the ones where it's only an option. And I love getting both original copies of games and modded versions, I just like comparing them I guess.</p><p>That's really all you need to know about my opinions on games. But due to the stress of my job and school, I didn't get the game Triforce Heroes when it came out, and when I did start looking for it, there just wasn't a lot of stores selling it where I live, and I don't trust online shopping or digital copies. So for a few months I'd check in every week to the local store (which I won't name as they had nothing to do with it) and ask if they had one available. The cashier said they got a new copy and a used one that had been returned multiple times, very quickly, so it was dirt cheap. I got both, and went home. And started playing the brand new one. Nothing special about it but I did keep note of the town lay out.</p><p>After a few months I switched to the used copy. Putting it in the first thing I noticed in my systems home screen was that the background music was gone. Instead when I went over the game I got just the battle cry the Links do. Difference number one. Upon opening it instead of the normal home screen I got a message reading "Please, destroy this game. Just try I beg of you. It won't let me." It looked like a hacker with a horror theme. Being even more intrigued I ignored it pressing forward. Looking over the format I didn't see any big differences, just a few minor things like lack of music anywhere. But one that I did see was that the broken doppelganger, Vio for the manga readers, was in a different pose, just staring at me, the grass was also already cut in front of him.</p><p>A bunch of the villagers text was different. Like they went into more detail explaining the black ghost, saying it had pale skin and purple hair, so whoever hacked it must have read the manga cause that's Shadow's description. The little girl in the game at multiple points mentioned Vio, saying he moved again. Other than that the town was basically the same.</p><p>After a week of investigating the town, finding the occasional change, I decided to start to actually play the dungeons. In the Dopple room, Blue and Red were both instead of the weird standing thing they would normally do, they were both laying down on the floor. In fact whenever I wouldn't in control of them or carrying them they'd be like that, including Green. The sounds in the game were also more realistic, the Links had much more realistic sounds of pain. Even in the town, if I had Link run into a wall it was like that.</p><p>To be honest, at that point I was disappointed with the modded version. But after I for whatever reason had Link run into the wall a bunch of times, a message accompanied by a voice hissing "STOP THAT YOU'RE HURTING HIM!!!!!!" It sounded angry and did in fact scare me.</p><p>That voice started popping up more often. Mostly when I went to go play in the dungeons saying stuff like, 'Please, not again....' 'Stop please!'. The more I played the more interested I became. More background sounds popped up, it was all realistic and made sense to the area. Other than the crying. It would appear most often while playing the dungeons, and was very inconsistent. This had to be made by a professional hacker, was my conclusion, one who had a lot of time to make a story or something.</p><p>One time while playing in I think it was the water temple, a message popped up "You have no idea how cruel this is." it confused me to say the least but I shrugged it off. And decided soon after to stop playing, and to go to bed.</p><p>That night was the first time I was actually afraid of the used copy.... When I went to bed I had a nightmare where my closest loved ones were dolls forced to fight. I can't bring up any details as I tend to forget my dreams, it's amazing I can even remember that. Something made me think back to the game.</p><p>Opening it, a message popped up right away. "See how it's cruel." The voice Said before sending me into town. This couldn't be a hack! That voice made me that dream! There's no way that could be a coincident! After a moment of staring I started looking around town. The girl ran up to me, taking my avatars hand and leading me to the fountain. There Vio was. Staring at me. Without the mask, which was instead a few steps away from him. His tunic was a faded purple true to his name just faded with a small red spot...</p><p>"It moved! It moved!" The girl cried pointing to it even with the graphics I could see that. I stopped playing for a few months before I had the courage to start playing again.</p><p>I started to talk whenever I played the game. Trying to get Vio to talk, but at times Vio wasn't anywhere in the game. When that happened there wouldn't be any crying in the background. He must have been the one crying. A black blur would appear but it was too distorted to tell anything else about it.</p><p>After many tries Vio finally answered. "Vio... what's going on? What happened to you?" I had asked. "Somehow we were taken into this world, shortly after we were murdered." he said sadly his spirit staring at the castle. "My memory starts to cut in and out but, I know the man's face, and how he started to kill us." His voice was level throughout, and had every intention to go through with it.</p><p>"Can you give me anymore details?" I needed to know but the doppel shook his head and made the screen go back sending me to the home screen of my 3DS.</p><p>The game wouldn't play for about a month, but in the middle of the night I woke up to my system open. I never ever leave it open. The game was open and I could hear Vio's voice and another voice. The second voice sounded broken, bits of it sounded weak and like each word hurt, others more rare bits sounded cocky and playfully bad. I started to listen in trying to figure out what they were saying.</p><p>"Vio... it still hurts.... Can't find... more of... spirit is lost...." the voice told Vio, I'm guessing he was crying. "I know, and we're finding the pieces fewer and farther in between." Vio responded sounding sad. I took a peak seeing Vio and the black blur. Only it was clearer this time, parts of the body was missing and it gave off a strange glow, he had purple hair and pale skin. That was Shadow Link!</p><p>The game closed itself. So Shadow, is broken, missing something related to his spirit. Vio cares deeply about him. But to me the scariest bit was that the physical world was altered. Vio can affect our world!</p><p>A few more months past, and while watching the news I find out that, a bunch a criminals surrounding my town have been attacked. This would seem irrelevant but the wounds seen on the attacked matched a bow and arrow and or a sword. And the given time frames for the events never allied with a time I knew where Vio was.</p><p>I haven't played the game in months, I'm too scared to. But I know Vio has been moving back and forth between worlds. I saw him once... only from behind, but he was leaving my house. He told me this "I can see you, I know your afraid. So I guess this is a good enough time as any other to ask you once again to try and break the game. I've asked that of everyone who bought the game, none of them have succeeded." he then left and that night there was another incident.</p><p>I tried to break it like he asked, I couldn't. I tried burning it. Smashing it with a hammer nothing worked. After doing so a note appeared the next day, saying 'It was worth a shot'.</p><p>I've only touched the game card once since then. I needed to ask. What happened to them. And what Vio wants.</p><p>When I asked that he sighed sadly. "You might as well know...</p><p>Me and the others were happy. It took a few years to figure everything out, but we did it. Until one day we stumbled upon a portal. I don't know how this place is connected to our home, Hyrule but either way we were stuck here. We killed a few monsters that were attacking an old man, he offered us a place to stay... something was off about him. So we left as soon as we could. About a week pasted, a beam of magic attacked us. It hit Green, Blue, Shadow, Red... before it hit me. It got smaller each time. We were overcome with nausea, and dizziness, and soon we passed out. But it was different with Shadow, he says it was like having his organs set on fire. It has to be because he's well, a Shadow, with his own body and personality....</p><p>I only woke up a few times... I hope to the Goddesses the others didn't. That old man, That Bastard. He removed our organs. Experimented on us for at least months. Then he put the masks on us. Something went wrong with me, leaving me useless to the Murderous Bastard. He even ripped Shadow's body and soul apart...</p><p>So for what I want. I want revenge. I want Shadow to be whole again. I want to save them my dear Green, Blue and sweet little Red, I want to save them from the torture they're in. I want to finally be able to rest and reunite with them. I know I'm crazy but I don't have anything left. This is what I need it's the only thing useful about this painful eternity."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>